Inuyasha (Character)
|-|Hanyō Form= |-|Human Form= |-|Yōkai Form= |-|Purified Yōkai Form= Summary Born to his father the Great Dog Demon and the human woman Izayoi, he was treated as an outcast by humans and demons for being a half-breed. After his mother passed away, he was tired of being helpless and sought out the Shikon Jewel to turn him into a full yoki. But he began to have a change of heart after befriending and falling in love with the miko Kikyo, where he considered using the jewel to become a full human. After both were manipulated by the hanyou Naraku, Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, sealing him into a tree. He would awaken fifty years later when he encountered Kagome, the modern incarnation of Kikyo and the two of them, alongside other friends, worked together to track down the Shikon Jewel's shards and stop Naraku. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least Low 7-B Name: Inuyasha Origin: InuYasha Gender: Male Age: About 15 to 18 (physical appearance), 150 (when meeting Kikyo), 200 to 203 (EoS) Classification: Half yōkai (inu hanyō) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman (Has diamond-cutting sword), Transformation, Cutting, Enhanced sense of smell and hearing, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Sharp claws that can slice through steel, Can send people to hell, Yōki Manipulation, Can use blood to form cutting blades, Can absorb opponent's Yōki, Wind Manipulation, Throw back their attack, or unleash diamonds and break through barriers, Jacket provides near immunity to heat-based attacks, as well as providing a small boost in defense (It is stated to be "stronger than poor armor"), Resistance to poison, Power Assimilation, Portal Creation, BFR, Berserk Mode, Power Augmentation via the Shikon no Tama shards (Briefly) Attack Potency: Street level | At least Small City level (Superior to Tōsōsai, who has showcased such kind of power) Speed: Peak Human | At least Superhuman+ running speed (Far faster than horses, which can run at speeds of 50 to 60 km/hr. Can just about keep up with modern trains known to operate at speeds of 100+ km/hr) and [[User blog:RavenSupreme/Bakusaiga and lightning calcs (InuYasha)|at least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+]] combat speeds and reactions Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 100 (Has casually lifted and tossed around building sized trees and small building sized boulders), higher in Yōkai Form Striking Strength: Street Class | Small City Class (Can trade blows with characters who themselves are capable of harming Inuyasha with their physical strikes) Durability: Street level | At least Small City level (Survived, albeit was seriously injured, and continued to fight after taking one of his own Kaze no Kizu which was redirected right back at him) Stamina: Peak human | Very High (Able to continue fighting with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human; such as severe blood loss and poisoning that would be fatal to a normal human, being impaled clean through the torso, having multiple holes in his torso as wide as a human fist) Range: Extended melee range with his Tessaiga | Extended melee range with Tesaiga, several hundred meters at least with various ki based attacks Standard Equipment: His sword, Tessaiga. His jacket, which is woven from fire rat's fur, making it impervious to fire as well as being "stronger than poor armor", briefly used the Shikon no Tama shards Intelligence: Pretty dumb most of the time and would randomly attack an opponent, pretty good combatant and skilled in hand to hand combat in the use of claws, formidable skills in healing and medicine Weaknesses: Turns into a Peak Human level version of himself on the night of the new moon. Without his sword, he risks becoming a mindless full yōkai. Without his sheath or the cloth of the fire rat, he becomes more vulnerable to harm. The Beads of Subjugation, which brings him under control with a command. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sankon Tessō/Iron Reaver Soul Stealer:' By channeling his yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can increase his claws' range and strength to cut through objects and demons deeper than logically possible, allowing him to destroy weaker demons many times his size in one hit. Despite being Inuyasha's most rudimentary yōki-powered attack, it is still strong enough to destroy weaker demons even if they are enhanced by the Shikon Jewel, as shown when he easily disposed of Mistress Centipede. Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview that Inuyasha's full-powered Sankon Tessō is strong enough to cut through an industrial steel support beam. In his yōkai form, his Sankon Tessō becomes crimson-colored and is strong enough to cut through a daiyōkai's skin, as shown when he battled Ryūkotsusei. *'Hijin Kessō/Blades of Blood:' A ranged version of the Sankon Tessō. By dipping his claws in his own blood and charging his blood with yōki through his claws, Inuyasha can sling his yōki-infused blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shuriken-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack, Inuyasha only uses the Hijin Kessō as a last resort to catch his opponents off guard, or if they are too fast to land a direct attack/employ ranged attacks. While he prefers taking blood from an already open wound, Inuyasha can draw blood by digging his nails into his palms. Tessaiga's Katana Form *'Anti-Yōkai Barrier:' The Inu no Taishō placed a barrier within the Tessaiga that would burn pure yōkai that attempt to touch it. After the Inu no Taishō's death, Tōtōsai (being the sword's creator) is the only living yōkai that could both hold and activate the Tessaiga without harm; oddly the same would go with Shippō, who is also a pure yōkai, so it may be possible that the barrier does not affect any yōkai that shows kindness for humans or that comes with little to no malicious intent. Humans were capable of holding the Tessaiga in its untransformed katana state, with the sword's barrier protecting them from harm. Due to their hybrid nature, hanyō such as Inuyasha could both hold the Tessaiga and activate its true form if they showed compassion for humans. *'Tessaiga's Scabbard:' Being composed of the wood of Bokusenō, the Tessaiga's scabbard could deflect or resist yōki-based attacks; however, if that force was used continuously the scabbard would crack and its barrier would fail. It could also summon the Tessaiga, as seen when Inuyasha was trapped inside the flask of a sage. If the scabbard was broken, it could be repaired by leaving it beside a hive of yōkai bees, who would use their beeswax to repair it. Tessaiga's True Form *'Kenatsu:' Like many yōkai swords, Tessaiga could cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of yōki. *'Kaze no Kizu/Wind Scar:' The Tessaiga's full-powered kenatsu and signature attack that could, according to legend, slay one hundred yōkai in a single strike. It was activated by sensing the fissure (or "scar") between the clashing yōki of the Tessaiga's wielder and his yōkai opponent and swinging the sword into the fissure. Inuyasha took some time to master this technique and didn't even know of its strength at first until Sesshōmaru showed it to him. After his battle with Ryūkotsusei, Inuyasha learned to put his own power into the attack so the scar appeared around Tessaiga's blade and could be triggered instantaneously. Until Inuyasha gained that ability, the Kaze no Kizu was not very useful against Kagura since she can change the yōki winds so they didn't clash and create the scar. *'Sacred Wind Scar:' This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. *'Bakuryūha/Backlash Wave:' The Tessaiga's ougi (lit. "ultimate technique"). It used the opponent's yōki and unleashed the Kaze no Kizu at the right point, the yōkai's energy would be reflected back with the added power of the Kaze no Kizu. Inuyasha first used the technique to defeat Ryūkotsusei by reflecting his yōki blasts back at him. However, two requirements were needed in order to implement the Bakuryūha. The first was that Inuyasha could only reflect pure energy attacks composed of yōki. The second was that his own yōki had to be at a similar level of his opponent's or the Bakuryūha would not form. *'Sacred Backlash Wave:' This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. *'Power Assimilation:' Perhaps the Tessaiga's most useful ability is its ability to absorb the primary ability of any yōkai or yōkai-based artifact that is destroyed by its blade and convert said ability into Tessaiga's nature as a sword that cuts. Red Tessaiga *'Akai Tessaiga:' This technique was obtained from Shiori's orb as a reward for saving her from her grandfather and his bat yōkai. In this state, the blade was able to cut through barriers, allowing Inuyasha to reach his enemies. Though it could cut through Naraku's Barrier at one point, it was soon unable to after the events of Mount Hakurei. It was also ineffective against holy barriers, such as Hitomiko's. Interestingly, when Sesshōmaru fought Inuyasha when Tenseiga and Tessaiga were about to become a single sword, the Kongōsōha was ineffective against the barrier of Tessaiga's sheath (which Inuyasha used to defend himself) while the Red Tessaiga was able to destroy it. *'Enhanced Wind Scar:' While in this state, Tessaiga can still produce the Wind Scar, but adds the ability to break barriers to the blast. Inuyasha had used it against Naraku and Hakudōshi, failing with both; it only worked once on its own against Naraku. Diamond Tessaiga *'Kongōsōha/Adamant Barrage:' This technique was obtained from Hōsenki after Naraku used a Shikon shard to corrupt him and forced him to fight Inuyasha. When swung, the Tessaiga fired a barrage of diamond shrapnel that could dissolve barriers the Red Tessaiga could not, including Naraku's later barriers. This technique could also be combined with the Kaze no Kizu to enhance its power. Oddly, it had no effect on the barrier of Tessaiga's sheath during the battle that joined Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Dragon-scaled Tessaiga *'Yōki Absorption:' After breaking the yōkai sword Dakki, Tessaiga gained the ability to absorb an opponent's yōki (demonic energy) directly. Inuyasha, being a hanyō, limited the amount of yōki the sword can absorb before it backfired on the user. After being bathed in Yōreitaisei's senki, the regurgitation stopped. *'Yōketsu Cutting:' After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga was to cut, Inuyasha learned how to see yōketsu (the source of a yōkai's yōki) and used the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying normal yōkai. Beings created of many different yōkai, like Naraku and Mōryōmaru, have several yōketsu, which means cutting them will destroy parts of their body and prevent regeneration of the destroyed parts; however, the Fuyōheki proved to be a nuisance as it hides yōki, preventing Inuyasha from seeing where to strike. Against stronger yōkai, the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga could cut away portions of its opponent's yōki to weaken their power, which could prove fatal. When Inuyasha cut his own yōketsu, his full yōkai power was released and the energy flowed back into himself and Tessaiga, which caused his yōketsu grow until it devoured Sesshōmaru's completed Meidō Zangetsuha. Black Tessaiga *'Meidō Zangetsuha:' This technique was attained when Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga broke on Tessaiga. The original technique manifested as a giant black circle that sent anything within its vicinity directly to the Netherworld. It could also be used as an escape from a Meidō one was already in, though the exit location was not set. Inuyasha also used it to reach both the closed-off path between eras in the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Jewel itself. *'Meidō Blades:' Once Inuyasha completely mastered the Black Tessaiga, the Tessaiga could fire multiple black crescent-shaped portals that not only cut an opponent but have their remains sucked up into the path. Thus the technique kept its original ability intact while also adding the Tessaiga's cutting nature. It seemed to be stronger than the original Meidō Zangetsuha, as it was able to tear apart Naraku's final form, which was impervious to the original move. Key: Human Form | Hanyō/Yōkai Form Gallery File:Inuyasha28.jpg|Human Form File:Inuyasha_Yokai_Form.png|Yōkai Form File:Inuyasha's_purified_form.png|Purified Yōkai Form Others Notable Victories: Sportacus (LazyTown) Sportacus' profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inuyasha Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Youkai Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dogs Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Warriors Category:Orphans Category:Time Travelers Category:Married Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Hax Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Adventurers Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7